


A Rebuttal

by DerisiveH



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Idk what to tag this so any suggestions are appreciated, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerisiveH/pseuds/DerisiveH
Summary: Loneliness isn't that simple.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Rebuttal

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur asked Tommy why his character believes he's lonely - in answering, I devolved into poetry :')

It doesn't hurt because you are alone in the traditional sense 

People come to visit you (except on the beach)

But 

You think it's about the impermanence 

The fact that you have stood by their side for so long 

Through "thick and thin"

Like a loyal lap dog

Like you were less deserving of safety

Like you were lesser altogether 

And they threw you away 

Not at the drop of a hat,  
But at the order of a man who they all despise quietly

But never loud enough to stand up wholeheartedly,   
Unlike you

The hero  
The protagonist   
The one left alone when they serve their use in the story

Because the main character is scarcely anyone's favourite  
Despite popular belief 

And despite your popularity among them  
The betrayals you've been dealt tower higher   
And uglier 

Because "hereby exiled" and false promises to visit slipped from the same mouths  
That once, concerned, screamed your name   
As an arrow split your freedom apart

And the same hand that drew the bow  
Is the one that built the walls   
Is the one that signed the paper  
Is the one that ripped you away

Is the one that rests on your shoulders 

Long past the warmth of those you once trusted   
Long past the cold of a man turned wild turned dead   
Long past the weight of the world 

So your loneliness, at the end of this long, long day   
Is not to be measured by the people who aim to push it away   
But rather the people who rooted it there first   
And allow themselves to be pushed away, even further 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at 
> 
> @derisiveharridan (tumblr)  
> @art--harridan (art tumblr)  
> @traitor-tommyinnit (dsmp tumblr)
> 
> @derisiveharrid1 (twitter)
> 
> @artharridan (art instagram)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! 💛💛


End file.
